fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blèkan Desert
Blèkan Desert The Blèkan Desert is a dry remote area in Northern Africa between Egypt and Saudi Arabia. The land covers about 30 by 90 miles west side along the coast of the Red Sea and then 40 by 75 miles along the east coast. · History · Resources · Conflict History As far back as 3000 BCE testimonies and recorded events have shown the desert to have some of the most extreme temperatures on the planet. On an average day being about 100 degrees Fahrenheit and running up to 142 degrees. Due to it’s climate very few or no creatures live there and often place avoided. Partly as to why it achieves such temperatures is it’s higher amount of black colored sand and stone that absorbs the heat, as well combination of ash at local burning grounds. The name Blèkan is combination of mispronounced word’s by European Traders and Sailors of local villages root words Ash and black in describing the horrid temperature and lack of life. Throughout history it garnered notoriety of pirates, thieves, bandits hiding there at night and using desert to the advantage to hi jack ships and traders passing by. A Pirate named Emile Arakah was known to make underground passages and central hides out during the peaks years of pirating. This mean for the longest time that anyone, regardless of the country they were in, could avoid law handily as it was often death trap for anyone to travel in the day through there. Eventually though the area became lifeless again as it was easier to create border and cut access off to anybody who escaped within there. Today it is largely mine for valuable metals and ore as it’s become one of the few areas to be untouched. Resources The area is noted for having high amounts of different metals and types stones underneath black sand and ash that covers it. Between 2007-15 several different mining companies in Africa, Europe, and Asia have fought for the rights toward owning a part of the area. Noted is the type of metals you can find in between the two countries. In the Egypt side of the area you’ll more platinum, copper, iron, as well lime stone and quartz. Saudia Arabia tends to have more gold, nickel, silver, soap stone, granite and Rhodium. Due to layout, the neighboring countries have no entire claim to it and the laws of land ownership are largest part of the conflict. Conflict Because of evasion of law and the legends persisted, it’s often been a battleground, criminal activity, and a place to bury the dead. Legend has it royal families and Pharaohs used the area to torture enemies and would bury alive anyone who crossed them. Even noted political figures that have gone missing been said to most likely to be residing there. Due to high temperatures, bodies decay quicker and bones do not last long, eventually turning in to dark dust. Over the last ten year it’s biggest conflict has been between corporations that want to harness it for various materials and countries that own the area. This has even gone as far as workers being killed in amidst challenges by neighboring companies and operations.